Amor de verano
by Sakurasheila
Summary: Porque todos en la vida hemos querido disfruta de un amor de verano de película. Un universo alternativo para los que quieran soñar :  . Parejas: IchixRuki, IshhinxMasaki y ByaxHisa
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno ya he vuelto con una historía nueva :D es un UA (Universo Alternativo) pero bueno intentaré mantener la esencia de los personajes de Bleach. Una historia de un amor de verano con la pareja principal como IchixRuki pero también con IsshinxMasaki y ByaxHisa ^^_

_Espero que os guste :) y dejeis mucho rewiews _

* * *

><p>Se hacia de día en su ciudad pero no era un día cualquiera. Ichigo dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando de repente su puerta se abrió de golpe.<p>

- ¡Vamos! Hay que despertarse – dijo su padre propinándole una patada cuando el muchacho se disponía a echarle de su habitación – nos vamos de vacaciones

- ¿Vacaciones? Yo pensaba que nos quedaríamos todo el verano en casa

- Tu viejo padre ha estado trabajando mucho – dijo Isshin emocionado- durante estos años he conseguido ahorrar para llevar a la familia a un gran destino

- ¿Y a donde vamos?

- Los cinco nos vamos a Hawaii – dijo bailando el hula hula

- ¿Hawaii?

- Si, tu madre y tus hermanas están haciendo las maletas así que levantate y haz la maleta

- esta bien , pero dejame al menos desayunar que tengo hambre

- Adelante – dijo su padre golpeándole con fuerza

Ichigo fue a desayunar unos cereales. Encendió la tele y vio otra vez al primer ministro Kuchiki Byakuya anunciando que se iba de vacaciones ese mes. Cada vez que veía a ese hombre pensaba que era un estirado y que seguro que era así en su casa sin embargo cada vez que salia su esposa, la primera dama, le simpatizaba. Por lo visto tenían una hija adoptada pero no se había visto nada de ella, la tenían muy protegida.

Tras el desayuno hizo la maleta con tranquilidad , nunca pensó que su padre hubiese ahorrado tanto como para llevarse a la familia un mes a Hawaii, era impensable, seguro que habría sido su madre la que habría ahorrado todo el dinero.

Bajo con la maleta y la metió donde pudo en la parte trasera del coche donde sus hermanas ya estaban sentadas

- ¿A que hora es el vuelo? - pregunto Ichigo mientras se sentaba atrás con sus hermanas

- En una hora y media – dijo su madre sonriente

- Nii-sama – dijo Yuzu - ¿no estas emocionado?

- No mucho, no esperaba salir de vacaciones este año y menos a un lugar tan lujoso

- Ichigo – dijo su madre mirándole – tu padre aunque no lo parezca necesita descansar y podrás disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones – dijo sonriendo

- Esta bien mamá

- ¡Nos vamos! - dijo su padre con emoción subiéndose al coche tras acomodar bien las maletas – Oh Masaki, tengo tantas ganas de disfrutar de la playa y de poder verte en traje de baño

Masaki reía feliz mientras que Ichigo se echaba las manos a la cabeza. Le esperaban unas horas de viaje y estaría de vacaciones oficialmente.

Horas después llegaron a Hawaii y fueron al apartamento que había alquilado su padre en uno de los mejores complejos turísticos de Hawaii.

- ¡ Vaya! - dijo Yuzu – Te has superado papá

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Karin

- Elegid habitaciones, venga – dijo su madre sonriente

Ichigo estaba algo impresionado y subió a elegir habitación. Eligió una solitaria habitación con vistas al mar, tras dejar la maleta a los pies de la cama se asomo al balcón mirándolo todo y vio un revuelo a la entrada del complejo pero no le dio importancia.

Tras acomodarse bajo y vio a su familia preparándose para ir a la playa y la verdad es que el no tenia muchas ganas.

- Mamá – dijo- no tengo ganas de bajar a la playa, el viaje me ha dejado un poco mal

- Bueno si quieres podrías ir a hacer la compra, hay un supermercado dentro del complejo y también hay tiendas de ropa, que se que necesitas un bañador – sonrió

- Mamá – dijo avergonzado

- Toma- dándole el dinero y la lista - así te despejas un poco- sonríe- otro día bajaras a la playa a hacer amigos

- Esta bien mamá

Se fue al supermercado pero cuando bajaba vio un montón de cámaras alrededor del hall de entrada de el complejo. No le dio importancia y se dispuso a ir al super.

Cuando llego aquello era enorme, era un enorme centro comercial con tiendas de todo y miles de pasillos y entradas. Consiguió encontrar el supermercado y compro todo lo que su madre le puso en la lista de la compra y salio a mirar bañadores a varias tiendas. Al final se compró uno azul oscuro con el borde en blanco y unas lineas blancas a los lados, era el más deportivo y los bañadores de flores hawaianas no llamaban su atención.

Cuando salió se oía algo de revuelo pero no hizo caso hasta que vio a una pequeña chica morena que lo cogía del brazo y antes de que dijese nada le dijo tirando de el

- Ayúdame por favor, me persiguen unos tipos y no se como escapar de ellos

- Si no te conozco de nada – dijo el chico contrariado

- Por favor ayudame y te lo agradeceré toda la vida

Ichigo se sonrojo, nunca una chica le había pedido algo así

- ¿Por que te persiguen? - le pregunto

- Mi padre es alguien importante y no quiere que este sola y yo quiero estar tranquila...para eso son las vacaciones, ¿no? Y cuando te vi tan perdido y tienes pinta de tener mi edad pues decidí cogerte y pedirte ayuda

- Normal que este perdido, no soy de aquí

- Ni yo tampoco, soy japonesa

- Y yo también

- Pues mucho mejor , así nos entendemos – dijo metiéndose en un callejón entre dos tiendas mirando si venían tras ellos

Ichigo pudo admirarla mejor. Era pequeña y morena, tenía el pelo muy corto y unos grandes ojos azules, era muy linda y aunque no tenía pecho como la mayoría de sus amigas tenía una bonita figura

- Oye, vienen por ahí, tapame con tus brazos como si estuvieras abrazándome

- ¿¡Que? - dijo el completamente rojo

- Mira así – dijo apoyándose ella en la pared y poniendo ambos brazos de el para que no los vieran – no sospecharan si creen que somos pareja

- ¡Pareja!

- Deja de chillar que están mirando, ¿que hacemos?

- ¡Y yo que se!

- Bésame

- ¿Como?

- Calla

Cogió sus mejillas con delicadeza besando al chico ya que el no estaba por la labor por que era demasiado caballeroso como para besar a alguien que no conocía. Ichigo estaba sorprendido pero poco a poco la suavidad de los labios de la chica le hizo pedir más y más. Ella miraba de reojo y cogió y se separo cuando se fueron suspirando y diciendo

- Lo siento – muy sonrojada- no soy así

- Al menos te has salvado

- Si – dijo riendo

Ambos reían por la situación y ella extendió su mano.

- Mi nombre es Ku...Kutsuki Rukia , encantada

- Kurosaki Ichigo, y me debes una


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ohaiyoo~~_**

**_Siento haber tardado tanto ^^U es que he tenido mucho lio :)_**

**_Espero que os guste y tenga muchos rewiews :D _**

* * *

><p>La luz del sol entraba por la ventana pero ella seguía durmiendo placidamente en su cama sin ganas de levantarse, después de todo habia sido una alumna aplicada para poder disfrutar de sus vacaciones, si podian llamarse asi.<p>

Mientras daba una vuelta más oyo la voz de alguien familiar, una voz muy dulce y encantadora que le encantaba oir

- Rukia- chan – dijo Hisana – ya es hora de levantarse – sonrio con dulzura

- Oka-san, no me apetece

- Pero si nos vamos de vacaciones , el servicio te ha preparado la maleta y nos vamos en breves

- ¿Y Oto-san?

- Esta dando una rueda de prensa – sonriendo

La cara de Rukia cambió de golpe al decirle eso, le entristecía que su padre estuviese trabajando en vez de disfrutar de esas vacaciones y no ya con ella, con su madre. Miró a Hisana con pena

- No te preocupes pequeña – sonrio Hisana – tu saldras en un vuelo antes que nosotros

- ¿Otra vez por lo de la intimidad? - resoplo

- Si -sonrie tristemente – pero luego estarás en una habitación contigua a la nuestra, para que tengas tu intimidad y disfrutaremos del complejo juntos ya que no podrán entrar dentro los periodistas

- Esta bien – dijo sonriendo forzadamente – entonces cogeré mi maleta e iré sola

- No irás sola

- ¿Porque?

- No pensarías que la hija del primer ministro podría ir sola, irás con los mejores agentes de tu padre

- No me digas que tengo que ir con ellos dos otra vez

- Rukia, no seas grosera

- No soy grosera, para eso prefiero ir sola

En ese momento entraron los dos guardaespaldas, una chica muy morena de pelos morados y un chico de pelos rubios.

- Ya estais aquí – dijo Rukia resignada

- Rukia-chan ~ no te pongas asi – dijo el chico

- Eso, te estamos salvando la vida – dijo la chica

- Yoruichi y Urahara irán contigo en todo momento – dijo Hisana sonriendo

- ¡Oka-san! ¡No quiero!¡ Ella es una pesada y el es un inútil!

Ambos la miraron con furia. Hisana para suavizar la situación dijo

- Solo será el vuelo Rukia, te lo prometo – se giro y miro a los guardaespaldas – siento mucho sus modales, no lo tengais en cuenta – sonrio

- Hisana-sama ~ usted si que es una bella dama – dijo Urahara

- Lo pasaremos por alto por usted – dijo Yoruichi

- Bien – sonrió Hisana – pues venga, que vamos de vacaciones

Rukia resoplaba por lo que le espereba en esas vacaciones. Se levantó de la cama, se dió una ducha rápida y fue directa a desayunar. Tras dar los buenos días al servicio de la casa empezó a desayunar lo que le habían preparado. Encendió la tele y vio a su padre, estaba dando un discurso para variar y anunciando sus vacaciones.

- Ya podría estar aquí desayunando conmigo – susurro Rukia

Cuando terminó fue a por la maleta pero en esa casa estaba visto que no la dejarían hacer nada. Junto con sus dos guardaespaldas se encaminó hacia el aeropuerto, su destino era Hawaii. No le impresionaba ya que cuando era pequeña había estado allí con sus padres. Miraba el billete para entrar en el avión con tristeza ya que le hubiese gustado que en vez de montarse con Yoruichi y Urahara hubiesen sido sus padres los que estuvieran a su lado.

Al llegar un coche de la embajada los estaba esperando camuflado entre la multitud de coches que esperaban a la gente en el aeropuerto. Miraba por la ventanilla del coche todo lo que había fuera hasta llegar a un lujoso complejo.

- Vaya – exclamó

- Tu padre no ha reparado en gastos – dijo Yoruichi

- Ya veo

Yoruichi fue a pedir las llaves de la habitación de Rukia y las suyas propias. Subieron por un ascensor de cristal hasta el penúltimo piso del hotel.

- Toma – dijo Yoruichi dandole la llave – te dejaremos acomodarte sola

- Deberiais de ir a vuestra habitacion y acomodaros tambien ya que mi madre dijo que me dejaseis sola una vez que llegasemos aquí

- Pobrecita – sonríe con sarna - ¿Pensabas que tus padres te dejarían sola?¡ Despierta de una vez! ¡Eres la hija del primer ministro de Japón!

Rukia entró en su cuarto y se encerro. No queria ver a nadie. Miró bien la habitacion, era preciosa, digna de la hija de un ministro. Sacó la ropa de la maleta y miró el reloj. Sus padres tardarían en llegar una hora y media aún. ¿Que podía hacer? No le apetecía bajar al spa, ni tampoco a las piscinas, la idea de la playa la llamaba pero queria ir con sus padre...se tumbó en la cama pensando y resoplando continuamente hasta que dio con la solución

Salió buscando a alguno de los dos y pensaba que no estaban , pero estaban a ambos lados de la puerta. Resoplo de nuevo.

- ¿A donde iba la princesa? - dijo Urahara

- ¡No me llames asi! – le golpeo Rukia dejandole en el suelo

Yoruichi cogio a Rukia antes de que intentase algo

- ¿Porque has salido de la habitación?

- Quiero ir al centro comercial, seguro que por aquí hay alguno

- ¿Solo para eso? - sorprendida - ¿Porque pegaste a Kisuke?

- Me llamó princesa y no me gusta

- Vale , Urahara levanta, no te hagas el herido

- ¿Yo? - levantandose rápidamente

- ¡Yo lo mato! - dijo Rukia intentando pegarle de nuevo

- Tranquila Rukia, vamos a el centro comercial, coge tus cosas

Rukia fue a por su bolso no sin antes pisar a Urahara por lo de antes. La llevaron a el centro comercial. Ella empezó a caminar pero a la misma vez pensaba que podría hacer para poder escapar y tener un rato sola, le agobiaba tenerlos siempre como su sombra. Entró en una tienda a mirar vestidos y vio como Yoruichi se desconcentraba mirando un par de vestidos y a su vez Urahara le decía lo bien que le quedarian. Ese era el momento

Rukia salio de alli corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para poder escapar un poco de ellos dos pero se dieron cuenta y la siguieron

- ¿Que debo hacer? - se preguntaba Rukia mientras corría a toda prisa

Divisó a un chaval, muy alto , con el pelo de un tono anaranjado, muy llamativo. Le pareció lindo a primera vista y se le ocurrió una idea. Al acercarse a el pudo ver que no era de alli con suerte sería uno de los miles de turistas japoneses que iban a Hawaii de vacaciones. Corrió hacia el y lo agarro del brazo diciendole

- Ayudame por favor, me persiguen unos tipos y no se como escapar de ellos

- Si no te conozco de nada – dijo el chico contrariado

- Por favor ayudame y te lo agradeceré toda la vida

Ella pudo ver el sonrojo del chico, eso hacia que le pareciese aun más mono que cuando lo vio de lejos

- ¿Por que te persiguen? - le pregunto el

- Mi padre es alguien importante y no quiere que este sola y yo quiero estar tranquila...para eso son las vacaciones, ¿no? Y cuando te vi tan perdido y tienes pinta de tener mi edad pues decidí cogerte y pedirte ayuda

- Normal que este perdido, no soy de aquí

- Ni yo tampoco, soy japonesa – dijo ella con alegria al ver que el chio no era de alli

- Y yo también

Pues mucho mejor , así nos entendemos – dijo alegre metiéndose en un callejón entre dos tiendas mirando si venían tras ellos

Miraba a Yoruichi y Urahra, seguian buscandola callejon por callejon, en breves la verian y descubririan su plan de escapar de ellos. Debía pensar en algo rapido

- Oye- le dijo al chico - vienen por ahí, tapame con tus brazos como si estuvieras abrazándome

¿¡Que? - dijo el completamente rojo

- Mira así – dijo apoyándose ella en la pared con algo de vergüenza y poniendo ambos brazos de el para que no los vieran – no sospecharan si creen que somos pareja

- ¡Pareja!

- Deja de chillar que están mirando, ¿que hacemos? - pensando

- ¡Y yo que se!

- Bésame – dijo ella tras pensar en varias alternativas

- ¿Como? - dijo el muy rojo y contrariado

- Calla

Cogió sus mejillas con delicadeza besando al chico ya que el no estaba por la labor por que era demasiado caballeroso como para besar a alguien que no conocía. Besaba sus labios y la vez estaba atenta por que no quería que la viesen. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que le estaba gustando besar a ese chico al que no conocia de nada y que con ese beso estaba salvando su dia de escapada de las vacaciones vigiladas. Se separo con lentitud

- Lo siento – muy sonrojada- no soy así

- Al menos te has salvado – dijo el chico sonriendo levemente

- Si – dijo riendo

Ambos reían por la situación y ella extendió su un momento pensó que era mejor que no supiera quien era por lo que se inventaría un nuevo apellido

- Mi nombre es Ku...Kutsuki Rukia , encantada

- Kurosaki Ichigo, y me debes una – dandole la mano

Rukia sonrio por tener un nuevo amigo...o algo más .


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola!_**

**_Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. He tenido muchos problemas personales, trabajo, clases...etc, y no podía escribir, estaba colapsada pensando más en mis problemas que en mi misma, creo que debería de pensar algo más en mi y en lo que me gusta leer/escribir historias_**

**_Espero que me perdonéis por haber tardado tanto _ no me matéis! me gustaría al menos ver muchos rewiews ^/^ gracias _**

* * *

><p>Los dos se miraron hasta que Ichigo rompió el silencio.<p>

- Como me debes una, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por la playa? - dijo el

- Bueno, vale – sonrió ella – todo con tal de perder de vista a esos dos

Ambos rieron y salieron del centro comercial

- Y, ¿qué te trae por Hawaii? - preguntó el intrigado

- Pues estoy de vacaciones por este mes con mis padres

- Igual que yo, mi padre se quería en venir, no le dijo nada a la familia de lo que había ahorrado y nos ha traído sin más.

- Pero suena divertido – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Mi padre es algo pesado a veces – resopló - ¿Y tu familia? ¿Cómo es?

- Una familia complicada, yo vine antes que mis padres , ellos son – lo pensó un momento – son empresarios y están siempre muy liados

- Deben de ser muy importantes cuando te persiguen y todo – ríe

- Si, lo son y por eso no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos – susurro ella algo triste

- Bueno, si no quieren estar contigo o no tienen tiempo se pierden a una hija muy atrevida – dijo riendo

- ¡Bakka! Era mi única manera de escapar – muy sonrojada y nerviosa

- Pero en el fondo me ha gustado – dijo el chico sin admitir que ese había sido su primer beso

Ella le miró sonrojada, no pensaba que su primer beso de verdad sería así, esperaba que el no se diera cuenta de ello

- Me caes bien – dijo el sonriendo y rompiendo el silencio – aunque no debo negar que eres muy atrevida

- ¡Bakka! - le empujó riendo disfrutando de la sonrisa de aquel chico

- Me gustaría volver a verte – dijo sonriendo

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Quien era aquel chico que la hacía sentirse tan bien? Ichigo Kurosaki no era un chico cualquiera. Ella sonrío de corazón cosa que a el lo dejó sin armas. Eso hizo que el se sorprendiera mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía enfrente. Era pequeña, no tenía grandes curvas como la mayoría de sus amigas y podía decir que era algo que le atraía. Sobre todo miraba sus ojos, estaba sonrojada mirándole igual como si se estuvieran besando con la vista. De repente una ola llegó a sus pies

- ¡Mierda! - maldijo el chico – me mojé todos los pantalones

Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas por la cara que tenía el. En verdad le llamaba la atención ese chico.

- Te vas a enterar – dijo el sonriendo con un leve atisbo de maldad

- ¡No! - dijo riendo y corriendo para que no la cogiese

Pero Ichigo la cogió tropezando en el intento, quedando sobre ella y riendo. Miró sus ojos y se sonrojó profundamente. Ella estaba igual de sonrojada con la cara despejada y el pelo lleno de arena. Pensó por un momento que la iba a besar pero de repente sonó el móvil de ella sacándola de su sueño.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Donde estás? - dijo una voz muy severa desde el otro lado del teléfono

- Papá – sorprendida – estaba en la playa dando un paseo

- Y sin guardaespaldas, vuelve inmediatamente al hotel, no te lo diré varias veces

- Pero ellos me agobian...

- Vuelve – dijo colgando

Su semblante cambió por completo. La chica alegre que hacia un momento había estado riendo y disfrutando de sus vacaciones se esfumaba cada vez que pasaba algo como esto.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - dijo Ichigo sacándola de su ensimismamiento

- Eh – dijo sorprendida – no, tranquilo

- ¿Tanto miedo provoca tu padre?

- No es eso, el es bueno pero...también es muy estricto

- Bueno – se levantó ayudándola a levantarse – al menos espero que hayas disfrutado del paseo y sobre todo lo más importante

- ¿Lo más importante? - dijo confusa

- De darme tu número de teléfono para volverte a ver – dijo quitándole la arena del pelo

Ese chico no fue un caballero solo por el beso, era un caballero simplemente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. El sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y apuntó su número muy contento. La miraba una y otra vez, cada vez le parecía más linda.

- Bueno – dijo sonrojada – espero verte pronto

- Tenemos todo un mes de verano para hacernos amigos

- Claro – le dedicó una sonrisa sonrojada

- Antes de irse beso su mejilla con cariño haciendo que el se sonrojase. El chico se quedó sin palabras.

- Hasta pronto Kurosaki – sonrío muy alegre mientras echaba a correr

El no pudo evitar sonreír y echarse las manos a la cabeza. ¡Vaya chica! ¡Todo había sido una locura a su lado en el primer día de las vacaciones! Estaba seguro de que estas no serían unas simples vacaciones...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

**Como prometí, escribiré más de seguido, aunque esto es una excepción porque el anterior capítulo me pareció corto y quería compensar con la espera. Espero que os guste mucho ^^ y ver muchos rewiew :P**

* * *

><p>Rukia corría al hotel muy sonriente por el día que había pasado, era mágico que Ichigo apareciese en aquel lugar para ayudarla y que fuese tan caballeroso como para soportar que lo besase y no decir nada. Era cierto, el no dijo nada. Eso le dio que pensar... ¿ella le gustaría o simplemente la había ayudado por ser caballeroso? Era algo contradictorio.<p>

Al pasar el hall del hotel alguien la agarró del brazo.

- ¿Ya te has cansado de estar escondida? - dijo Yoruichi enfadada – Estábamos preocupados

- Estaba bien, solo necesitaba un momento a solas

- Vamos, tus padres te están esperando y espero que no sean compasivos contigo

Ella agachó la cabeza pensando en lo enfadado que estaría su padre de que estuviera sola por ahí, y menos mal que no la había visto con Ichigo porque si no sería muchísimo peor. Caminaban por el largo pasillo hasta tomar el ascensor. Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que su padre no sería precisamente compasivo con ella, si estaba su madre podría idear algún plan. Los minutos apremiaban, después de todo Ichigo pensaba que ella se llamaba Kutsuki y no Kuchiki, no había de que preocuparse. Sus padres la habían "entrenado" para que nadie la conociese menos quienes ellos quisieran. Era muy contradictorio ya que le había mentido a un chico que no se había portado mal con ella. Tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos recorriéndole la cabeza en ese momento que no se lo desearía a nadie.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación de sus padres. Yoruichi llamó con brío haciendo que Kisuke abriese.

- Vaya, por fin volvió la pequeña ratita escondida a su madriguera – dijo con una sonrisa Kisuke

- No me llames así – dijo Rukia propinándole una patada

- ¡Auch! - dijo doliéndose- tiene fuerza esta niña

- ¡No soy una niña! - le dijo con furia

- Silencio Rukia

- Padre...- agachando la cabeza- lo siento

- Ven – dijo muy severo y miró a los otros dos – vosotros retiraos

- Si señor – dijeron a coro

Ella se acercó a él, le indicó con la mano que podía sentarse. Algo nerviosa obedeció.

- ¿Donde estabas? - dijo muy serio y severo

- Dando un paseo por la playa, en soledad

- Sabes de sobra que no puedes ir sola por ahí, no eres hija de cualquiera

- Si, lo se padre pero...nadie me conoce aquí, no hay porque temer en que salga sola

- No, debes salir con escolta siempre

- Pero padre...

- No me sirven esos peros Rukia, eres mi hija, la hija del primer ministro de Japón y aunque hemos estados muy ocupados en ocultar tu identidad nos preocupamos por si te puede pasar algo, ponte en nuestro lugar como padres. Por ello siempre irás acompañada por esos dos.

- No es nada justo padre

- Piensa que pasaría si por algún casual alguien te hace daño o...

- Byakuya – dijo un voz amable y tranquila – Rukia tiene algo de razón

- Hisana...

- Ella quiere sentir la libertad ahora que puede ya que en Japón no sale ni de casa para ir a un instituto normal por su estatus, aquí nadie la conoce y tiene una edad con la que soñar en un romance de verano o simplemente la libertad – sonrío y miró a su hija – ¿Me equivoco?

- Para nada madre – dijo con una sonrisa aliviada – me gustaría sentirme más libre

- ¿Romance de verano? - recalcó Byakuya echándose una mano a la cabeza – Eso me parece más peligroso que todo lo dicho anteriormente

- Byakuya – río Hisana – ¿Acaso pensabas que sería una niña siempre? Mírala, tiene edad ya de encontrar su primer amor, tarde o temprano tendrá que llegar ese día y tu no podrás vigilarla

- Rukia, puedes retirarte, ya hablaremos de esas salidas a solas.

- Gracias padre – dijo con una sonrisa desapareciendo por la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones

Hisana se acercó a Byakuya sentándose en su regazo y mirándole.

- Dejémosla disfrutar Byakuya , siempre esta triste encerrada como un pajarillo en una jaula, nos sonríe a nosotros porque es lo único que tiene pero creo que ella lo necesita

- Pero Hisana... ¿y si alguien la daña? ¿y si alguien intenta hacerle algo porque se entera de que es nuestra hija?

- Pues ya veremos como solucionarlo – dijo sonriéndole – Rukia es una chica lista y guapa, tiene un buen nivel de inglés para manejarse por Hawaii a sus anchas y podría hacer amigos, muchos chicos y chicas japoneses de su edad vienen a pasar las vacaciones a Hawaii

- Prefiero que se haga amiga de chicas

- Querido – ríe – eres un padre celoso y sobreprotector

- ¿Tú crees? - dijo sonriendo a su mujer

- Claro – devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿La dejarás ir sola?

- Si – dijo antes de besar a su mujer en lo labios

Rukia esperaba pacientemente la decisión de sus padres mirando el teléfono. ¿La llamaría Ichigo? Tendría que esperar su llamada pacientemente.

Mientras, en la zona de apartamentos un chico de pelo naranja llegaba con las bolsas de la compra a casa, bueno, a su casa durante las vacaciones. Al llegar recibió la tan calurosa y pesada presencia de su padre lanzándole una patada pero como se lo esperaba se apartó y lo dejó fuera de la casa

- ¡ICHIGOOO! Ábrele a tu viejo padre

- Venga Ichigo – dijo su madre – ábrele

- Esta bien – dijo abriendo

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Siguió preguntando su madre

- En el centro comercial, comprando

- ¿Tanto tiempo?

- Bueno, hice una amiga cuando estaba en el centro comercial, la ayude con la compra y fuimos a pasear

- Vaya – dijo con una sonrisa su madre

- ¡Mi hijo tiene novia! ¿Has oído eso Masaki? De aquí a nada seremos abuelos

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Ichigo golpeando a su padre

Su madre y sus hermanas reían pero en realidad estaban muy contentas por el. Pensaban todo el tiempo que se aburriría porque su padre lo agobiaría y no iba a jugar con sus hermanas pequeñas. Pero, ¿una chica? Eso había sido sorprendente.

- ¿Es bonita? – sonrió su madre

- Mamá – dijo levemente sonrojado

- Con tu cara deduzco que si – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Nii-sama tiene novia – dice Yuzu con tono cantarín

- ¡No es mi novia! Es una amiga, una chica japonesa que estaba perdida en el centro comercial y yo la ayude

- Que caballeroso – dijo Karin

- Dejadle tranquilo niñas, Ichigo por lo menos disfrutará de sus vacaciones

- Gracias mamá

- Espero que algún día de las vacaciones la traigas para conocerla – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Bueno, se lo diré aunque es muy tímida – dijo riendo por recordar lo atrevida que fue con el beso – voy a tomar un baño y a descansar un poco

- Claro , la cena estará lista pronto

Mientras en las habitaciones de los Kuchiki, Rukia miraba el teléfono por si entraba algún mensaje, alguna llamada…pero nada. Se estaba volviendo loca, solo hacia unas horas que había dejado a Ichigo para volver a casa y aun así solo podía pensar en el. No tenía ningún amigo y ninguna amiga a parte de sus guardaespaldas con los que no se podía decir que se llevase especialmente bien. Sonó la puerta, pensó que sería el servicio.

- Adelante - susurró con desgana

Para su sorpresa no era el servicio, eran sus padres

- Rukia – dijo su padre haciendo que se pusiera en pie de golpe – venimos a hablar sobre las salidas a solas

- De acuerdo

- Te dejaremos salir sola pero con tres condiciones

- De acuerdo – dijo sonriendo - ¿Cuáles son?

- La primera es que cuando quieras volver estés donde estés llames al servicio para que te vayan a por ti y traerte de vuelta a casa

- Era de esperar

- La segunda es que lleves siempre el móvil encima y contestes cuando te llamemos

- De acuerdo, ¿y la última?

- Si haces amigos, nos gustaría conocerlos, sería la primera vez que los tienes y bueno…será algo especial para ti, sean chicas o – dijo resoplando – chicos

- De acuerdo padre

Rukia corrió a abrazarlos a los dos y darles las gracias mil veces. Por el momento cumpliría sus dos primeros requisitos pero el último se lo guardaba para ella. Aun no quería decirles nada de la existencia de Ichigo, quería tener ese secreto para ella misma.

Sus padres estaban felices de verla así, la dejaron a solas hasta la hora de la cena. De repente su móvil sonó con fuerza en la habitación, un mensaje:

"_Rukia, ¿te apetece ir mañana a tomar un helado o a dar otro paseo por la playa? Mañana en la puerta del centro comercial a las cinco. Me encantaría volver a verte. Ichigo_"

Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro pensando en las ganas que tenía de verle de nuevo mientras escribía la respuesta. Mientras, el chico esperaba con dudas la respuesta, ¿querría salir con un desconocido? Después de todo ella le besó así que algo le tuvo que llamar la atención de él. Se sonrojaba de pensar en eso, tan solo tendría que esperar a que Rukia le contestase el maldito mensaje. Se estaba volviendo loco cuando la música de su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo abrió con alegría mirando lo que le decía.

"_De acuerdo, allí estaré, me apetece mucho tomar un helado contigo. A mi también me encantaría volver a verte. Rukia_"

Ichigo se dejó caer sobre la cama sonriendo victorioso, la volvería a ver una vez más.


End file.
